Jaune Arc/Image Gallery
*Jaune Arc/Image Gallery **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Manga **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Jaune Arc/Image Gallery/Official Designs Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01084.png|Early Jaune concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2 Jaune Arc's concept art.jpg|Jaune Arc's Vol. 4 concept art RWBY Live jaune.png|RWBY: Live from Remnant livestream Official Designs Official Posters RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|Jaune in the Volume 4 Poster 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover RWBy Volume 4 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 4 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover|link=https://twitter.com/RWBY_JAPAN/status/906003136694804480 RWBY vol4 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 4 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. Promotional Material V5 RNJR and Qrow preview.png|Jaune in the Volume 5 promo RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter. RWBY Amity Arena Jaune Arc icon.png|Jaune's character artwork icon from RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity Arena promotional material of Tyrian Callows.png|Jaune and his team seen in the promotional material of Tyrian Callows BJauneAAArt.jpeg|Promotional art of Boundless Jaune for Amity Arena Aachristmaspromo.jpeg|Promotional material December 2019 Update of Jaune, Ren, and Port for RWBY: Amity Arena Mobile Game (Full Game, 2019) Promotional material of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos.jpg|Promotional material of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos Mobile Game (Full Game, 2019) Promotional material of Jaune and Pyrrha banner.jpg|Promotional material of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos banner Turnaround Models jaune-turnaround.png|Jaune turnaround from Monty's Facebook. Please note that the elbow guards changed shape after Volume 1 and that he is wearing black high tops. Nicolas-sangervasi-jaune4.jpg Nicolas-sangervasi-jaune3.jpg Nicolas-sangervasi-jaune1.jpg Nicolas-sangervasi-jaune2.jpg Jaunemarketing.jpeg|Marketing poses for Volume 7 Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00019.png Vol1op storyboard 00020.png Vol1op storyboard 00021.png Vol1op storyboard 00022.png Vol1op storyboard 00023.png Vol1op storyboard 00024.png DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV2WatchByChapter.png|Volume 2 watch by chapter menu. Official Videos Monty Oum Jaune Arc Rig Testing Merchandise JauneDecal.jpg|Jaune's decal Jaune figure large.jpg|Jaune figurine by McFarlane Toys. Jaune card.png|Jaune from the RWBY Playing Cards deck RWBY Vytal Button Pack 2 - Team JNPR.png|''RWBY'' Vytal Button Pack 2 - Team JNPR. RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster.jpg|Jaune on RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster. RWBY Vol 4 The marvelous Seven Poster.jpg|Jaune on RWBY Vol 4 The Marvelous Seven Poster. RWBY_Vol_5_Heroes_Poster.jpg|''RWBY'' Vol 5 Heroes Tee. RWBY Jaune and Pyrrha Nouveau Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Jaune & Pyrrha Nouveau Shirt RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster JauneVinyl.jpg|''RWBY'' Jaune Arc Vinyl Figure RWBY Chibi Huntsman Rises Tee.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Huntsman Rises Tee Limited Edition RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt RWBY_Jaune_Snapback_Hat.png|Jaune Arc Snapback Hat RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt Limited Edition RWBY Jaune Arc Sketch T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Jaune Arc Sketch T-Shirt Twitter YORB1.png|Jaune's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum. Jaune Arc.png|Artist's official rendition of Jaune model with minor changes in the final version dinotone tanning.png Dem Shoes.png|Jaune's new shoes, courtesy of Monty jnpr posing.png|Monty playing around with the scenes and getting random results. JNPR manga.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Manga 12 Tease 1.jpg Vol7 wanted notice.jpg|A wanted notice, from Volume 7 Miscellaneous Volume 4 Sneak Peek HuffingtonPostClip 00009.png HuffingtonPostClip 00011.png Manga DC Comics Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY GE Horde Mode.jpg RWBY GE JNPR.png RWBY GE Jaune.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume Grimm Eclipse Jaune's pajamas outfit DLC.png|Screenshot of Jaune's pajamas outfit. Grimm Eclipse Jaune's timeskip outfit DLC.png|Screenshot of Jaune's time skip outfit. Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Teaser Trailer Amity Arena teaser trailer 000014.png Amity Arena teaser trailer 000015.png ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00003.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00017.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00018.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00019.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00020.png ''Amity Arena'' Japan Launch Trailer Amity Arena Japan Launch Trailer 00012.png Amity Arena Japan Launch Trailer 00013.png Amity Arena Japan Launch Trailer 00014.png Amity Arena Japan Launch Trailer 00018.png ''Amity Arena'' Website Amity arena website rwby jnpr screenshot.jpg Screenshots - RWBY Deckbuilding Game Official artwork of Team RWBY and Team JNPR for RWBY Duelbuilding game.jpg|Official artwork of Jaune and his team along with Team RWBY for RWBY: Deckbuilding Game' Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Screenshots - Volume 5 Screenshots - Volume 6 Screenshots - Volume 7 Category:Image Gallery Category:Jaune Arc images Category:Character images